Warrior Name Game!
by carifoo2001
Summary: Hai! Play this game and find out what your Warrior name is! And tell us what it is in a review! :D
1. General Warrior Names! :D

**_Herro!_ It's a me, Carolyn! (AKA Cari) **_And Liam! (AKA Ace)_ **We're doing a joint thinga-ma-jigger. Bold is Cari, **_italics is Ace. _**Don't know why we're doing this together, but whatever. Ace is my brother. LITTLE brother. :D Anyway, this is the Warrior Name Game, where you use your real name to figure out what your Warrior name is. I'm sure someone else has done this before... **_  
_

_So, here's the rules:_

_3rd letter of first name is for the prefix, 5th letter of last name is for the suffix. _

**(If you have less than five letters in your last name, just do the last letter. Same with your first.)**

**_Prefix:_**

**_A:_ Heather**

**_B:_ Poppy**

**_C:_ Pine**

**_D:_ Feather**

**_E:_ Black**

**_F:_ Adder**

**_G: _Mottle**

**_H: _Yellow**

**_I: _Long**

**_J: _Blue**

**_K: _Honey**

**_L: _Pebble**

**_M: _Sun**

**_N: _Whisker**

**_O: _Timber**

**_P: _Spotted**

**_Q: _Ragged**

**_R: _One**

**_S: _Ice**

**_T: _Dusk**

**_U: _Broken**

**_V: _Berry**

**_W: _Leopard**

**_X: _Moon**

**_Y: _One**

**_Z: _Pool**

**_Suffix:_**

**_A: _**_willow_

**_B: _**_dust_

**_C: _**_storm_

**_D: _**_breeze_

**_E: _**_fire_

**_F: _**_strike_

**_G: _**_stripe_

**_H: _**_fur_

**_I: _**_flame_

**_J: _**_leaf_

**_K: _**_claw_

**_L: _**_flight_

**_M: _**_whisker_

**_N: _**_flower_

**_O: _**_thorn_

**_P: _**_heart_

**_Q: _**_shade_

**_R: _**_mist_

**_S: _**_berry_

**_T: _**_tail_

**_U: _**_face_

**_V: _**_paw_

**_W: _**_star_

**_X: _**_kit_

**_Y: _**_spots_

**_Z: _**_wing_

**I got Onemist! Sounds kinda weird, not many things go with One-.**

_I got Heathermist. Eww. That's a feminine name. I don't like it -.-_


	2. Daylight-Wariror Names! :D

**_Hai again! _:D I had a brilliant idea. I don't think anyone's done it before. Daylight-warriors! So like, your prefix is gonna be a kittypet name and stuff, like daylight-warriors in SkyClan. **

**And, Windbritsle, you didn't get Whiskerlong. You were supposed to scroll down to the suffixes, but you didn't. You ACTUALLY got Whiskerflame. :P**

_Rules for this chapter:_

_Last letter of your first name for the prefix and_

**2nd letter of your last name for the suffix! :P**

_**Prefixes:**_

_**A: **_**Molly****  
**

_**B: **_**Billy**

_**C: **_**Harvey**

_**D: **_**Lillian**

_**E: **_**Oreo**

_**F: **_**Sophie**

_**G: **_**Ebony**

_**H: **_**Pete**

_**I: **_**Erika**

_**J: **_**Cookie****  
**

_**K: **_**Lucky**

_**L: **_**Jordan**

_**M: **_******Steve**

_**N: **_**Pikachu**

_**O: **_**Chocolate**

_**P: **_**Mario**

_**Q: **_**Peanut**

_**R: **_**Charlotte**

_**S: **_**Sassy**

_**T: **_******Caramel**

_**U: **_**Harry**

_**V: **_**Lucy**

_**W: **_**Chloe**

_**X: **_**Sugar**

_**Y: **_**Abby**

_**Z: **_**Angel**

_**Suffixes:**_

_**A:** wish_

_**B: **feather_

_**C: **paw_

_**D: **snow_

_**E: **shade_

_**F: **whisker_

_**G: **claw_

_**H: **face_

_**I: **fall_

_**J: **flower_

_**K: **hawk_

_**L: **mask_

_**M: **poppy_

_**N: **storm_

_**O: **petal_

_**P: **tail_

_**Q: **leaf_

_**R: **song_

_**S: **stripe_

_**T: **nose_

_**U: **flame_

_**V: **dust_

_**W: **blaze_

_**X: **kit_

_**Y: **frost_

_**Z: **light  
_

**YAYYY! I AM PIKACHUFROST! FEEL MY WRATH! Pikachufrost is ze most amazing daylight-warrior name EVAR.**

_Stevefrost. I hate my twoleg! Who would name their cat Steve?! _**I would. That's why I decided to put that there. 'Cause I would name my cat Steve. That's the same reason why I put Pikachu! Who WOULDN'T name their cat Pikachu?!**


	3. ShadowClan Warrior Names, :(

**Herro again peoplez! **_Today, we present another Warrior name game! _**Ace, you don't talk much. I always do most of the talking. Why is that? **_You don't let me talk much. _**OH! Okay. Do you wanna talk more?** _Yes._** Alrighty. So... what shall the game be this time? A certain clan? Which one?** _ShadowClan. _***sigh* Fine...** _What? Does it bother you? _**Yesh. ShadowClan is dark, mysterious, etc. etc. Sorray to you ShadowClan fans, but I am NOT one.** _What's wrong with it? _**Ahem. I just said what I don't like about them. Anyway, on with the game!**

**The prefix is the third letter of your middle name.**

_The suffix is the last letter of your last name._

**_Prefix:_**

**_A: _Dark**

**_B: _Tiger**

**_C: _Amber**

**_D: _Bracken**

**_E: _Night**

**_F: _Pine**

**_G: _Frog**

**_H: _Russet**

**_I: _Rowan**

**_J: _Dew**

**_K: _Claw**

**_L: _Spider**

**_M: _Lizard**

**_N: _Black**

**_O: _Tawny**

**_p: _Ivy**

**_Q: _Tall**

**_R: _Holly**

**_S: _Crow**

**_T: _Apple**

**_U: _Nettle**

**_V: _Wet**

**_W: _Cinder**

**_X: _Smoke**

**_Y: _Ash**

**_Z: _Sage**

**_Suffix:_**

**_A: _**_whisker_

**_B: _**_foot_

**_C: _**_nose_

**_D: _**_wing_

**_E: _**_claw_

**_F: _**_frost_

**_G: _**_cloud_

**_H: _**_flower_

**_I: _**_pelt_

**_J: _**_star_

**_K: _**_water_

**_L: _**_fang_

**_M: _**_step_

**_N: _**_paw_

**_O: _**_spot_

**_P: _**_skip_

**_Q: _**_tail_

**_R: _**_heart_

**_S: _**_leaf_

**_T: _**_feather_

**_U: _**_storm_

**_V: _**_speck__  
_

**_W: _**_whisper_

**_X: _**_wind_

**_Y: _**_tooth_

**_Z: _**_fire_

**I am Hollyfeather. That's a cool name! I like it! :D**

_Rowanfeather. It's mysterious. I like it! _**Mysterious? O.o how so? **_Rowan = mysterious. _**Hrm. I don't get it. Rowan is a color and the name of one of my friends and my wizard on Wizard101. **_Rowan just has an aura that = mysterious. _**XD aura? You're insane. A color doesn't have an aura.** _-.- Whatever. _**;D**


	4. Er, Horrible Names! :P

**Yay! It's another chapter! And btw, I'M picking this time. Ya know why? I'm doing this when Ace is asleep. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ;D Anyway, I got a REALLY good idea. So, the theme is those awful names that people come up with. Examples: Shatteredsoul, Silentwisp, Cerisewonder, etc. *throws up* they're AWFUL, but I thought it was a good and original idea. :D**

**For the prefix, it's the fourth letter of your first name.**

**For the suffix, it's the first letter of your last name.**

**Prefix:**

**A: Forgotten**

**B: Calamity**

**C: Forest**

**D: Phoenix**

**E: Dragon**

**F: Dream**

**G: Crystal**

**H: Tragic**

**I: Canine**

**J: Glowing**

**K: Inferno**

**L: Australia**

**M: Temptation**

**N: Apocalypse**

**O: Magic**

**P: Seven**

**Q: Amnesia**

**R: Rainbow**

**S: Panda**

**T: Serenity**

**U: Colored**

**V: Granite**

**W: Cryptic**

**X: Ghost**

**Y: Resurrected**

**Z: Whispering**

**Suffix:**

**A: grace**

**B: memory**

**C: dream**

**D: diamond**

**E: love**

**F: claw**

**G: fury**

**H: dance**

**I: soul**

**J: magic**

**K: berry**

**L: feather**

**M: star**

**N: flames**

**O: flower**

**P: mist**

**Q: ****harmony**

**R: night**

**S: water**

**T: bird**

**U: vine**

**V: smoke**

**W: splash**

**X: belly**

**Y: haze**

**Z: slumber**

**I got Magicdiamond and Ace got Temptationdiamond... eww... **


	5. SkyClan Names! :DDD

**Herro! It's a me, Cari! **And me, Charlie (or Link)! **Link is one of mah other little brothers. That's what he wants to be called. Anyway, we kicked Ace out for dis chapter! :D So he's gonna be underline from now on. So, Link, what're we gonna do fo dis chappie, hm? **We should do SkyClan. **Ermkay, fine. **

**XD Some of your guys' names are funny. We should do like a contest or something. Like, who has the funniest, coolest, etc. Let's do coolest first. In the next chapter, I'll say who's I think is coolest. Oops, I'm hogging the keyboard; sorry, Link! **-.- Stop hogging the dang keyboard!

Anyway, here's the rules:

Last letter of your middle name for prefix;

**Hmm... Second to last of your last name for suffix. :P**

_**Prefixes:**_

**A:**** Sharp**

**B:**** Lichen**

**C:**** Ebony**

**D:**** Maple**

**E:**** Clover**

**F:**** Twig**

**G:**** Fennel**

**H:**** Freckle**

**I:**** Wasp**

**J:**** Gorse**

**K:**** Tiny**

**L:**** Plum**

**M:**** Snail**

**N:**** Rubble**

**O:**** Starling**

**P:**** Swallow**

**Q:**** Quail**

**R:**** Fallen**

**S:**** Cherry**

**T:**** Sage**

**U:**** Shining**

**V:**** Sparrow**

**W:**** Mint**

**X:**** Brave**

**Y:**** Mistle**

**Z:**** Echo**

**_Suffixes:_**

**A:** tail

**B: **fur

**C:**flight

**D:**heart

**E:**step

**F:** frost

**G:**pelt

**H:**poppy

**I:**strike

**J:**berry

**K:**feather

**L:**stream

**M:**fall

**N:**whisker

**O:**hawk

**P:**briar

**Q:**tail

**R:**stripe

**S:**song

**T:**kit

**U:**willow

**V:**flower

**W:**blaze

**X:**nose

**Y:**mist

**Z:**thorn

**I got Cloverkit! 'Cause I'm a kit! Hopefully I'm Cloverfrost later on... :D**

I got Frecklekit. Meh. **XD**

**I wonder what Ace got... he'll probably put it in a review, and I'm too lazy to see what it is. :P**


	6. RiverClan Names! :)

**I don't know what Ace is doing. He's a weirdo. He told me to just do it without him. Anyway, here's the next chapter. This time, it's RiverClan names. :)**

**There are so many reviews now, I can't keep track! So, I can't pick the coolest name. So, just enjoy the game!**

**The prefix is the fourth letter of your first name;**

**The suffix is the second letter of your middle name.**

**Prefixes:**

**A: Stream**

**B: Ripple**

**C: Pool**

**D: Puddle**

**E: Silver**

**F: Splash**

**G: Reed**

**H: Creek**

**I: Ivy**

**J: Reed**

**K: Brook**

**L: Dawn  
**

**M: Stone**

**N: Moss**

**O: ****Minnow**

**P: Ice**

**Q: Willow**

**R: Dusk**

**S: Trout**

**T: Black**

**U: Leopard**

**V: Robin**

**W: Timber**

**X: Feather**

**Y: Fox**

**Z: Cloud**

**Suffixes:**

**A: stream**

**B: water**

**C: heart**

**D: kit**

**E: berry**

**F: fish**

**G: creek**

**H: pelt**

**I: fur**

**J: pelt**

**K: spots**

**L: whisker  
**

**M: nose**

**N: star**

**O: dust**

**P: tail**

**Q: mist**

**R: stripe**

**S: wing**

**T: flower**

**U: step**

**V: flight**

**W: shine**

**X: storm**

**Y: shade**

**Z: cloud**

**I am Minnowstream! That's pretty; I like it! :D**


	7. WindClan Names! :D

**Oh noes! I just realized that I accidentally clicked on the file for the 6th game instead of the 7th! Sorry! Here's this one!**

**Prefix is the first letter of your first name.**

**Suffix is the first letter of your last name.**

**Prefix:**

**A: Breeze**

**B: Thorn**

**C: Aspen**

**D: Whisker**

**E: One**

**F: Crow**

**G: Hazel**

**H: Sorrel**

**I: Willow**

**J: Morning**

**K: Cloud**

**L: Ash**

**M: Owl**

**N: Robin**

**O: Adder**

**P: Sedge**

**Q: Tall**

**R: White**

**S: Birch**

**T: Acorn**

**U: Gorse**

**V: Rabbit**

**W: Sun**

**X: Running**

**Y: Hazel**

**Z: Heather**

**Suffix:**

**A: paw**

**B: gorse**

**C: claw**

**D: berry**

**E: foot **

**F: fur**

**G: kit**

**H: dawn**

**I: feather**

**J: spots**

**K: star**

**L: pelt**

**M: flight**

**N: wing**

**O: nose**

**P: kit**

**Q: ear**

**R: heart**

**S: tail**

**T: pool**

**U: brook**

**V: face**

**W: fall**

**X: splash**

**Y: stripe**

**Z: bird**

**I got Aspenberry! Cool!**


End file.
